A Nightmare To Remember
by WiccaChick98
Summary: Okay, this is the real reason Derek was out in the woods at the beginning of TR. Rate and Review! Rated M for rape and language  I'm paranoid .
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, while I'm waiting on my book to come in so I can write some scenes from TR, I'm gonna give you a filler story. It is, again, a one-shot. It tells the real reason why Derek went out to explore the forest in the beginning of The Reckoning. So, enjoy!**

**Warning: Has very strong language (as my mother says)**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Darkest Powers? Well, do poisonous snakes make good toys for newborns? (I really hope you said no to both of those, especially the second one.) (What did you think of the GEICO commercial-themed disclaimer?)**

**Apology: Sorry if it is OOC, as usual.**

**On with the story!**

**A Nightmare To Remember**

**(I really need better titles... any ideas?)**

"Hey, Pup, wakey-wakey," I heard someone growl. I shot up and saw the worst face in hell.

Liam.

"Well, well. Look who's finally decided to join the party," the werewolf sneered.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snarled, sniffing for Ramon.

"Don't worry, we just came to have a good time with a certain someone," he retorted. "I'd be nice if I was you. You don't want anyone to get killed!"

"Why would I be nice to a dick like you?" I snapped, getting out of bed and looking for Simon.

Instead of answering, Liam said, "Ah, Pup, don't bother looking. We already took care of all of them. They're out in the woods, with some other rogues."

I let out a loud growl and punched Liam in the face. I ran out of the room to find the others, praying to god that he was lying.

As soon as I got to the bottom step, I smelled Ramon. And the others. I ran outside, and heard Liam running after me. I ran harder, only to be tackled by Liam.

"Dammit, Pup! We just want some fun and revenge. What's wrong with that?"

_No. They're not gonna have any 'fun' with me! I won't let them until I know everyone's safe._

I wheeled around and tried to punch that son of a bitch, but he caught my fist and punched me, making contact with my jaw. I heard the crack, but focused on fighting him until I knew I could successfully get away. I threw another punch, getting his stomach. He coughed and punched my left eye. I grunted in pain, but kicked him in the shin. Liam snarled, and kicked me somewhere guys would never want to get kicked. I wheezed in agony, and tackled him. We fought, punching, kicking, and even biting. Finally, I had my arms around his neck.

"You sure you wanna do that, Pup?" he asked, and flipped me over onto my stomach before I could respond.

I growled at him, or tried to, but it was hard, considering my back hurt like hell. He laughed.

"Get it, Pup? You don't want to fuck with-"

He was cut off by a scream. Not just any scream, but a terrified, freaked out, oh-my-god-I'm-watching-this-guy-kill-my-parents kind out scream. But what really freaked me out was the fact that I knew that scream anywhere.

Chloe.

Suddenly, it hit me. Liam didn't mean me when he said he was going to 'have a good time with a certain someone', he meant Chloe. They were planning to-

_Oh, fuck no!_

I let out a very, very, very loud growl and kicked that motherfucker right in the balls. **(AN: You can tell he's pissed, right?)**

"Ouch! You bitch!" Liam screamed, lunging for me. I dodged out of the way and followed her scent. I needed to stop them...

I heard the screaming get louder as I followed her trail. Then, just my luck, the wind changed.

"Fuck!" I snarled, looking around, as if a magical path would appear to show me the way to the necromancer. I tried to follow the sound, but that stopped soon, too. I felt my heart race as I thought of what Ramon could be doing to her.

_Don't think, dammit! Just move!_

I took off running to where I hoped she was. I heard someone behind me and I ran harder. It went on like that for a while, before the wind turned to my favor, then realized I had been going in the opposite direction of where she was the whole time. I let out a fierce profanity and ran to where Chloe was.

After about thirty minutes, I finally got there. I saw the beautiful necromancer, tied by her hands to a tree, cuts all over her face. Ramon was staring at her, looking like he was contemplating where to cut next. The wind shifted again, and his head shot to me.

"I'm glad you got here, Pup. Just in time to see Liam have some fun with your mate," he said with a sneer.

"D-D-Derek! P-pl-please h-help m-m-m-me!" Chloe sobbed.

"Quiet, you!" Ramon snarled, and smacked her across the face.

Something in me snapped. I didn't care what anyone would think of me, and I didn't give a flying fuck if I killed him. But nobody hurts _my _Chloe and gets away with it. I let out a roar of anger and lunged at him, the one who touched _my_ girl.

I felt tow pairs of arms wrap around me and push me down onto the ground. I tried to fight, but they chained me to a tree. Yes, _chained_. Like the metal stuff you put on prisoners who you threw in a dungeon? Yeah, that crap.

I snarled and tried to break it, but it was really strong. I strained even more, and Ramon laughed.

"It's no use, Pup. Don't even bother. It's steel. Thanks, guys."

The two werewolves who had chained me up nodded, and one hit the back of my head.

"Wow, you guys are good!" I heard a voice say. I turned my head to see Liam limp into the clearing. I watched him give Chloe- _my Chloe_- a once-over.

"Hey, cutie. Remember me?" he asked her. She started sobbing in fear. It made me feel so pissed at myself for not being able to get out of this.

"P-please, d-d-d-d-don't h-h-hurt m-m-me!" she whimpered, tears running down her face.

"Hey, no tears, Sweetheart! I won't hurt you! I'll just have a little fun with you, then kill you. Quick and painless."

"No way in fucking hell! Don't you dare lay a finger on her! If you do, I swear to god I'll-" I started, but Liam hit me.

"You'll what? I hate to say this, but, you're a little too tied up to help your mate." He laughed like that was the funniest thing in the world.

I snarled, then slumped in defeat. "What do you want from me? I'll go with you to The Pack, plead guilty, anything! Just don't touch her."

"Aw, Pup, it's too late for that now. Besides, this is just too good an offer to turn down. I mean, look! She's blond, blue-eyed, and she even doesn't have to deal with the pain because-" He cut himself off by inhaling deeply. "Oh, I see. You haven't gotten to her yet, have you, Pup?" Liam grinned. "All the more fun watching her shriek in pain."

"Leave her al-" one of the other wolves smacked the back of my head and snarled.

Liam laughed and reached up Chloe's shirt. She tried to fight, but he slammed her back against the tree and ripped her shirt right off, then her shorts.

I watched helplessly as Liam dragged his teeth over her body. I let out a fierce growl, but the wolf smacked me again.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes as she cried out in pain.

_This can't be happening!_

The tears spilled from my eyes as he pulled out and brought a knife to her throat. She started sobbing hysterically as Liam cut into the flesh slowly. She shrieked one thing before he ended her life.

"DEREK!"

I shot up in bed so fast I almost fell over. I looked around the room frantically, feeling slightly relieved when I was greeted by Simon's snores. But then I remember the actual victim and ran to the girls' room. I opened the door and almost cried out in relief when I saw both Tori and Chloe. I smiled a bit, and lumbered into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and what I saw something that surprised me.

I had actual _tears_ running down my face. It had been a long time since I had cried- I think it was after that fifth grade field trip to the zoo.

I stared at the reflection and recalled my dream. The thought of losing Chloe made the tears fall faster. I angrily brushed them away.

That dream had felt so real...

_But it wasn't._

Still, I had to check. I had to make sure Chloe was safe. I walked back to her room, and watched her sleep for a minute. She rolled onto her side, facing me, and a stray piece of hair fell into her face. Without thinking, I brushed it back.

I sighed, understanding how she made me feel- and not for the first time.

_I love her,_ I thought. _I really, really do._

I quickly shook off my thoughts and walked to the back door before I lost it and crawled in bed with her. It just looked so warm and inviting. As I thought of her, I realized something from my dream.

I had called her mine. _My Chloe_.

I sighed. It was ironic how, in the dreams where I actually had the nerve to call her mine, she ends up getting killed.

_Anyway, back to the task at hand._

I walked into the forest, searching for any werewolves or Liams that might be a threat to Chloe.

**AN: Ha! I thought it was kinda funny when Derek said, 'or Liams'. Not to brag...**

**Anyway, I just wanted to see how you liked it, and if I was being too sappy. I mean, I thought it was fine, but that's because it's my story...**

**Did I surprise you? I never really thought Derek would be one to cry, but, eh, whatever. Certain freakouts can cause certain emotions.**

**More to the point, I'm sorry it's short, but like I said, it's a filler story. Just like appetizers at a restaurant. They tide you over, so you can wait for the main course! If it was OOC, please let me know, but don't be mean about it. You wouldn't want to see a girl cry, now would you?**

**Rate & Review!**

**-WiccaChick98**


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Hi. I need an idea for a story I'm gonna do. It's either gonna be after TR, or a re-write of the Darkest Powers series. I might do after TA, but you never know with me.

Anyway, I need an idea. You can give me as many ideas as you want, and it can be either a novel thing or a one-shot. (Two, three, and four-shots are also okay.)

So please, please, PLEASE give me an idea!

By the way, I don't think I'll do any more moments from D's POV unless you give me a really good idea. I don't have any of the books, and I don't know when I'll be able to get them. I don't think I will, considering my mom thinks I'm obsessed with Darkest Powers (honestly, who isn't?).

Please review!

-WiccaChick98


End file.
